The present invention provides a teatcup liner having a barrel that provides an enhanced teat massage and relieves congestion in the teat tissue during a milking operation. The teatcup liner is configured to be mounted in a shell of a teatcup to be applied to a teat of an animal for the milking operation.
The teatcup liner provides that during a liner collapse phase of the milking operation, as the atmosphere, or a sub-pressure less than the milking vacuum, is allowed into the pulsation chamber, a lower barrel part collapses creating an upward wave movement that securely collapses an upper barrel part of the teatcup liner against the teat and thereby avoids any chance of the barrel pressing lymphs downward as the barrel collapses.